


Fits To A Tee

by thetricksterscandy



Series: When Angels Fall (In Love) and Other Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetricksterscandy/pseuds/thetricksterscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a missing shirt problem.  Like, almost all his shirts. Gone. One at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fits To A Tee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikedaylightsavingstime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/gifts).



> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. Maybe in a French Mistake like universe I do.

All in all, the hunt was easy. Ganked two witches, no one was hurt. Local cops suspected nothing odd. Now, all Sam could think of was going back to the Bunker and taking a good, long shower and putting on some clean clothes.

Stepping out of the shower, Sam grabbed the fresh towel to dry off. After making sure his hair wouldn’t cause a slipping hazard with water dripping on the floor, he slipped on a pair of boxers and a pajama pants. Huh, he could have sworn he had grabbed a shirt. In fact, it was a new shirt that Castiel had found. One with a moose in a car with the caption “Text Moose-aging.” Well, maybe he dropped in along the way from his room.

Sam opened the door out to the hall, releasing a wall of steam.

“Damn, Sammich, you do like to make a sexy entrance, dontcha?” Snarked Gabriel.

“Hey, Gabe. Did you happen to see a t-shirt between the dresser and the bathroom? I can’t find the one I was going to wear.” Asked Sam.

“Nope, but why would you want to cover up all that amazing skin.” Gabe said, running his hands over Sam’s chest.

“Shit, Gabriel! Your hands are friggin’ cold! Seriously, did you soak them in ice?” Sam shrieked.

The moose shirt was soon forgotten, for now. 

Two weeks later

Somewhere in New Hampshire, Sam was packing up his duffel to move to the next town over for more information on their current hunt. Normally, Sam made sure to keep the shirt to pant ratio even. He was picky that way. This trip had started with six pair of jeans and six t-shirts. As the pile of clean clothes grew smaller, Sam began to sense something was missing. He started to count the shirts. One, two, three, four, five… Well, crap. The sixth shirt was nowhere to be seen. Could he have left it in hotel’s machines? No, he remembers checking out the washer and the dryer twice before coming back to the room. What the hell?

At that moment, Dean walked in with Castiel.

“Dean, have you seen my green t-shirt?”

“Umm, no…” Dean responded.

“Can you check your duffel, just in case?” Sam asked, huffing.

“Dude, I ain't got your shirt, but if it makes you happy, YOU can look through my duffle.” Smiled Dean.

“Fine, I believe you. I just keep losing shirts. And you know that isn’t like me.”

Dean laughed, “What’s the big deal, someone probably yanked it out of the washer while you were necking your feathered boytoy.”

“Ha ha, very funny, Dean. But unlike you, I can actually function without my guardian angel.” Snapped Sam, shutting his duffel. “Let’s just get moving.”

Sam Winchester could absolutely be considered the more patient of the two brothers, but even he had his limits. Eight t-shirts and 3 dress shirts missing. In less than 3 months… this was not right. After a loud “talk” with Dean and a confused confirmation from Castiel, Sam knew that Dean wasn't trying to prank him. Wait… prank…Crap.

Almost two thousand miles later, Sam jumped out of the Impala and headed into the bunker. Everything seemed quiet. Which was odd. Gabriel said he would be waiting for Sam. Sam checked the Trickster’s room. No angel. Well, then he was probably in Sam’s room or the library. Opening his bedroom door, Sam lost all bearing he had. Dancing to Christina Aguilera. Genie in a Bottle. Wearing nothing but Hershey’s kiss boxers and…One of Sam’s dress shirts!

“GABRIEL!!!!” bellowed Sam, shutting down the stereo off.

“Oh, umm… Hi, Sam. This is…well…It’s exactly what it looks like.” Blushed Gabriel, trying to head to the door.

“Oh, no, you don’t! Have you been stealing my shirts? And dancing to Aguilera? I thought you learned from the ‘Dancing Queen incident’?” Sam asked, blocking the Archangel from physically walking out the door. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, you have enough. Why worry about one or two shirts?”

“Gabe, I am missing ELEVEN! ELEVEN SHIRTS!”

Gabriel shuffled his bare feet on the floor, while he muttered something under his breath. Now he was chewing on his thumbnail nervously.

“What? I couldn’t understand that.” Sam asked, losing some of the previous anger.

Gabriel looked at Sam with a huge look of worry.

“I said I miss you while you are out hunting. I like to have your smell around me. It’s an angel thing. You know how we have wing oil? Well, every angel has a unique smell. Since you aren’t an angel, I just wanted to replace that with the closest thing. I’ll bring them back, since you are probably freaked out now.” He explained.

“Gabriel, you idiot! You could have asked! I would have gladly let you borrow a shirt and trade them out!” Laughed Sam.

Gabriel blushed but had no time to respond, as he soon found himself seated on Sam’s lap and being kissed senseless.

It was at this moment that Dean walked in to check on Sam.

“ **DUDE** , shut the door!”


End file.
